


The End (I Should’ve Noticed, Right?)

by gothicmalfoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hurt No Comfort, Illnesses, I’m so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicmalfoy/pseuds/gothicmalfoy
Summary: they weren’t supposed to end. that was the point, right? they were perfect...until it does end. and bokuto doesn’t know why until two months later, when it’s too late.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 13





	The End (I Should’ve Noticed, Right?)

it hurts when he tells bokuto, tears spilling from his tightly shut eyes. fingers gripped tightly in fists resting at his sides as he shakes his head and utters the horrible, heart wrenching words that make the other's stomach twist into knots. bokuto doesn't comprehend the words, and he suddently feels surrounded by water he can't see, desperately reaching for air that will never quite be there again. but it isn't right—this isn't how they end, because they don't end. that's the whole point, so what is this?

"you're lying...this isn't the real reason, so what are you hiding?"

he doesn't tell him, but he can tell what he said was right from the way he bites down on his lips hard—would bokuto ever kiss them again? would he ever feel akaashi's hand bump against his as they walked down the hallways together? would he ever feel the joy in his soul when akaashi gave him one of his rare, brilliant smiles that made his eyes brighten and his heart soar? would he ever find out why not?

"...i don't know what to say...i can't to this" his hands grip the stiff blanket and he thinks, this is the worst pain i will ever feel in my life—nothing will ever compare.

"i-i'm so sorry...i wish i never met you...so you wouldn't have to go through the pain"

these would be the words stuttered from akaashi's cold lips 2 months later, after bokuto gets a frantic call from the hospital. akaashi forgot to take him off of his emergency contact, it would seem, and no matter how cold it was outside bokuto ran 2 miles to the room—no jacket, nothing but the sinking feeling of his heart in the depth of his chest. the snowflakes clung to his skin and the doctors almost pushed him into a room himself before he tore away from their arms, screaming his best friend’s name 

no, no, no. this couldn’t be happening, this isn’t what’s happening. it’s a dream...it’s all a dream...until he walks in the room and sees akaashi’s frail, sunken figure—wide eyes tearing up at the sight of him. 

they hadn't talked in weeks—akaashi would dodge all his attempts in speaking, and bokuto was left looking at his desk in class, willing the tears to stop itching at his eyelids. looking back, he should have known what was happening the moment akaashi quit the volleyball team. or maybe when bokuto watch him crumble into a shell of who he used to be.

he definitely should have seen before this moment. this moment when all he can hear is the flatline of his best friend's heart beat. this moment when he thinks: why would you think of my pain, when it was yours i should've noticed this _whole fucking time?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn’t hurt TOO bad <3 please lmk if you liked it ! :)


End file.
